


Electrifying

by YoungSoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Perhaps a bit of hand kink, Post-Time Skip, just Atsumu admiring Kiyoomi's hands, we all simp for Kiyoomi just like Atsumu let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Kiyoomi's hands are special, and only Atsumu truly knows how special they are.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 52





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hand study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662399) by [Ankal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankal/pseuds/Ankal). 



> A [challenge](https://twitter.com/mamabrainrot/status/1352709329581973512) was given on twitter by the wonderful author of [ Hand Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662399) and here is my result!

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi has gorgeous hands.  _

Atsumu is aware of this, of course, since he is the setter, and it’s his job to microanalyse every single form, jump, and flex of his teammates. The way his wrists just barely move, all tension of spiking focusing in his long fingers, charging up through every knuckle like a lightning bolt and hitting the ball with a force equal to thousand storms. How just the very fingertips grasp on the blue and yellow ball, making it look small and dainty. It’s a professional admiration that bubbles in his chest and sets fire in his lungs to do his utmost best to deliver only the best sets to those hands. Gorgeous hands deserve only gorgeous sets, after all.

Sometimes he wishes those hands would not suffer under streams of hot water and vigorous scrubbing, that they wouldn’t drown in disinfectants and layers of anti-bacterial wipes. The frown of their owner as he pays attention to them almost heartbreaking for Atsumu, as he can’t help it. But then again, it is probably their secret of being the way they are - protected to a level of obsession, never touching anything unneeded. And what an honor it is to be needed by the owner of those hands.

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi has gorgeous hands.  _

Atsumu becomes more aware of that when there is nothing more but a single, amber colored light desperately trying to fight off the darkness of the room. Heavy breathing echoes around the dim space, mixing with desperate moans and most quiet praises, bouncing around the walls that hide them from everyone and everything. Deep green satin ties have encircled the wrists that usually have so much control, holding them in place. The long, lightning-filled fingers grab onto the ties that have trapped their owner to the bed, tensing to the point knuckles turn white, and veins come to the surface more. 

The stored up electricity, the tension from those fingers travel through stretched out forearms and tensed biceps. It rushes over heavy breathing chest and taut abs, right to the firm thighs and hips moving beyond the tied-up man’s control. The shock wave starting in those fingertips hits Atsumu - his body connected to Kiyoomi’s, his own rough, callused hands holding onto the trembling hips, breathing caught in his lungs, as Kiyoomi’s entire being pulls him in and doesn’t let him go, electrifying him. 

When the ties are undone, those charged hands grab onto him even tighter. They grasp desperately onto his arms, leaving imprints that hopefully won’t fade till morning - burn marks of the lighting stored in each tendon, each ligament that directly hit Atsumu’s skin. The green ribbons still hang from the wrists, like a conductor transferring more of the pure energy into Atsumu every time the fabric touches him.

Even as silence settles in the room, even their breathing falling silent for a second of absolute bliss, those hands keep Atsumu grounded; they keep him in the present moment and anchor Kiyoomi to reality as well. Hands of such power can’t be called anything other than gorgeous. 

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi has gorgeous hands.  _

Even with the ever-running electricity, nothing is more soothing, more calming, and caring as a simple touch of those hands. It can be as small as grabbing Atsumu’s hand for no longer than a second before a game, reassuring those hands will not let him down. It can be a gentle pat on the shoulder when something goes wrong, a reminder those very hands will fix it. The way those fingers send a wave of shock in a high-five of success, quietly thanking him for assistance. It is sometimes hard to imagine there was a time when Atsumu lived without such small, momentary things that give him so much now.

It is a special form of mediation, a unique way of connecting with the universe, whenever those fingers thread through his hair, even if their owner complains about how the bleach has ruined the texture. Atsumu feels like a lazy cat, napping on a windowsill right before a storm hits, absorbing every bit of static in the air. He pushes his head more into the touch, a sigh escaping Kiyoomi in response, but the blond can feel a smile in the touch, even if it sounds insane.

There is something beyond intimate when he feels sparkles on his skin, those electrifying fingers tracing every line on his body, drawing patterns, and writing words. Atsumu feels like a canvas, a painting in the making. The lines might be invisible on his skin, but he feels them with every nerve, and nothing can fully describe the feeling. That tingling feeling in levels deeper than skin reminding him it’s just him feeling this touch. Hands of such various uses can’t be called anything else but gorgeous. 

_Sakusa Kiyoomi has gorgeous hands._

_ And Miya Atsumu is the only one graced with their touch. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
> ______
> 
> Other SakuAtsu: [Paywall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813068)


End file.
